A gaming provider (e.g., California State Lottery™, PokerStars™, etc.) may provide a gaming service (e.g., game of chance, game of skill, etc.) to a user (e.g., a player). However, the gaming service may not be accessible to a special-needs user (e.g., a person with physical and/or mental impairments). The special-needs user may wish to access the gaming service but may be unable participate in the gaming service because information presented by the gaming service may not be accessible to the special-needs user (e.g., the special-needs user may not be able to perceive data presented in the gaming service because the special-needs user may not be able to visualize and/or hear a game). In addition, a market size of the gaming service may be limited due to a lack of accessibility by special-needs users.
The gaming provider may need to validate (e.g., verify or check) the authenticity of a winner (e.g., by checking the authenticity of a gaming media). Verification of the gaming media may be based on an optical evaluation of a printed game data (e.g., a visual verification of the game result present on the gaming media). Validation of the gaming media based on observation of printed data alone may have inaccuracies as the printed data may be subject to manipulation and/or foul play (e.g., due to tampering of the printed data). This may cause the user (e.g., the player) to lose faith in the gaming provider and/or the gaming service.